Minotaur
Minotaurs are one of the strongest, intelligent Narnian creatures, with the head, tail, and rear hooves of a bull, but stood erect like a human. Minotaurs are meant to be very strong, and bad-tempered when they fight against their enemies. The Minotaurs share their friendship with the Centaurs and Onocentaurs. History Age of Conquest After the world of Narnia was created, Minotaurs were very wild, aggressive, and went berserk in Narnia. The Centaurs were the ones who found out about the true secret about the Minotaurs. Believing that they saved a race before, they could try to save them. As the centaurs spread their connection to the stars of Alambil and Tarva, the Minotaurs started to feel changes into them. They became intelligent, wise, and loyal. Though, they were still bad-tempered when they pick a fight against an enemy that fights or threatens. While Minotaurs began to live in clans in several nations, the Minotaurs in Narnia became good friends to the centaurs, and began build their civilization throughout the nation. Many chose to stay and these Minotaurs formed the Silverhorn Clan. They were later present where Aslan and his father held a meeting at the Stone Table with the Narnian council to introduce them to the laws of the country. Over the years, the Minotaurs from the Silverhorn Clanbecame more civilized than ever. They would all celebrate a lot of the special holidays that were formed in the very beginning. One such holiday called Aslan's Day, where the Minotaurs and all their Narnian friends would gather around the Stone Table and Aslan would appear advise the Narnians to remain strong since the various evils would someday rise. Elsewhere near the borders of Narnia, the Minotaurs in Ettensmoor formed their clan called the Moorhorn Clan and settled in the mountains. The Moorhorn Minotaurs were less aggressive in nature, and they all had to defend themselves from the mindless Ettins that were civilized beings until they became violent. For centuries, the Moorhorn Minotaurs have been at war with the Ettins. In the Narnian year 798, Jadis, who was banished and kept out of Narnia from the Tree of Protection, grew consistently stronger and created a violent storm which destroyed the ancient tree. With the tree gone, Jadis had mainly lived in the Witch's Country, part of the Wild Lands of the North, and slowly formed a growing army to attack the nation. Since Aslan didn't arrive to Narnian's aid, the Minotaurs of the Silverhorn Clan were forced to fend for themselves against this threat. Eventually, they rallied with the King along with a number of Narnians to defend the nation and its capital from falling. Despite the courage of the Narnians, they were defeated by Jadis's extremely powerful dark magic and turned to stone. After the dying King sent a message to Cair Paravel and all of Narnia, the Silverhorn Minotaurs and the Narnians were able to protect as many surviving humans from been slaughtered while those from the royal family and court moved safely to Archenland. After the Witch turned her attention upon Narnia's capital and assumed rulership over the nation, the Silverhorn Minotaurs were involved in a resistance to stand against the Witch's rule for two years. Age of Winter In 800, the Silverhorn Minotaurs remained hidden with their Narnian allies when Jadis had consolidated her strength and put an end to the Age of Conquest. There, she magically changed the climate of the land and ensured that the Long Winter would cover the entire nation with snow and ice, lasting for 100 years of her reign. The Silverhorn Minotaurs began to adapt to this long winter, but were displeased how the evil witch changed the laws in the country. They were angry that Christmas, an important spiritual feast for most Narnians, was banned and Father Christmas could not enter Narnia due to the witch's magic. Since humans were also banned from entering or living in Narnia, the Narnians, including the Silverhorn Minotaurs, refused to follow the law, but the witch would merely punish all of her political enemies by turning them into stone. During the years of Jadis's reign, the seasons of spring, summer and autumn never appeared, and the Silverhorn Minotaurs worked hard in keeping things warm and protective. Consequently, several Silverhorn Minotaurs joined a band of forest creatures that formed a Narnian black market and managed to smuggle food in from Archenland, mainly during times when the severity of the winter lessened slightly, and the snow subsided. However, Jadis ultimately turned a blind eye to the black market as she benefited from the supplies brought in. However she set a careful watch on the borders to ensure that no humans ever lived or entered her realm. Despite the Queen's vigilance, the Durnus the Faun opened a significant rebellion to stand against the White Witch once and for all and restore order that was made after Narnia's birth. The Silverhorn Minotaurs were involved in several places to fight against the White Witch's Army. The rebellion didn't last for long and the White Witch's Army were successful. After their failed attempt, the Silverhorn Minotaurs and their Narnian friends kept close to their hearts the old prophecy that one day, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would sit on the four thrones in Cair Paravel and end the reign of Jadis. As the Long Winter came to a dramatic end with the return of Father Christmas, the melting of the ice and snow, and then Spring, the Silverhorn Minotaurs were happy of the arrival of the Pevensies and the return of Aslan. At last, all the Minotaurs moved towards Aslan's Camp where they rallied with a number of Narnians that consequently established an army in the name of Aslan. When the Witch's Secret Police led an attack to eliminate the Pevensies, the Silverhorn Minotaurs defended their future heirs and slain a number of enemies. Eventually, a small group of Silverhorn Minotaurs followed Otmin and Oreius to the White Witch's Camp to rescue Edmund Pevensie from his imprisonment and his scheduled execution. Voyage to the Lone Islands Three years have passed since peace has been established in Narnia, four minotaurs under the leadership of Tavros (who is second lieutenant) travel to the Lone Islands to search for the Lost Seven Lords of Telmar. During a storm, one of the Minotaurs became a victim to the mist's temptation when it was about to hurt Lucy. At Dark Island, the minotaurs long with the crew battle a huge sea serpent that assumed from Edmund's thoughts. Two Minotaurs were killed by the Serpent when they sacrificed their lives to save Caspian X and Lucy. Types of Minotaur Clans Moorhorn Clan The Minotaurs from the Moorhorn Clan lived in the nation of Ettensmoor. Silverhorn Clan The Minotaurs from the Silverhorn Clan was considered to be one of the largest clans that lived in the nation of Narnia. Known Minotaurs *Dyke *Otmin *Tavarn Category:Aslan's Army Category:Minotaurs Category:Old Narnians Category:Sentient beings Category:Species